


The Daily Prophet Tells All

by Crowquill_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, News Media, Oblivious Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Returning Home, Spy Draco Malfoy, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: Drabble Series.  The romance of Drarry as told to readers ofThe Daily Prophet.  How much is true and how much should be taken with a grain of salt?  All chapters will be 100-150 words.





	1. Prologue (or a bit of exposition)

"I saw you last night, Potter," Draco's voice dripped with hurt and betrayal, "I came by to surprise you, except I saw you snogging the Weaslette and dragging her into your bedroom."

Harry looked guilty but not at all apologetic. "I hadn't meant for it to happen. But, she looked so pretty and it just felt so right."

Draco couldn't keep the sob from escaping his throat. "You told me you loved me."

"I do, but we both have responsibilities. I'm expected to marry Ginny and have a family. I'm just not strong enough to let the whole world know I'm gay, least of all in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boy Who Lived to Wed** _

_In news that surprises absolutely no one, the Saviour of the Wizarding World has finally proposed to his long-time love, Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley. The wedding was a long time in coming; many had expected the engagement to be announced immediately after the war, but our Hero never got down on bended knee. In fact, people were beginning to speculate on the reasons for the hold-up. Now, the wait is finally over. The two are expected to wed sometime next spring in a lavish ceremony._

_“Not sure what took Harry so long,” one reliable redheaded source mused, “It’s not like this wasn’t inevitable...”_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Boy Who Bent_ **

_On the tail end of the announcement of his engagement to Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley, rumours have now surfaced that Golden Boy Harry Potter is actually homosexual. Many claim that this is the reason the Saviour did not propose to his long-time sweetheart right after he defeated You-Know-Who. Not only that, but some even say that he was having a torrid affair with Death Eater Draco Malfoy!_

_"There is no possible way that Harry is gay, much less sully himself with scum like Malfoy," a confidential source insists. "Harry is much more honourable than that..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Good Riddance to Scourge!_ **

_Wizarding Britain is finally rid of the last of unwanted vermin as disgraced Death Eater Draco Malfoy leaves the country for good._ The Prophet _is happy and proud to be the first to announce his departure, as many have been outraged that worthless scum like him has been allowed to roam our streets free of recriminations. Now that both of his parents have deservedly died and he has no ties to our fair lands, we hope we never have to set eyes on him again. With ugly rumours cropping up of an illicit affair with our Golden Saviour that threaten to ruin the latter’s happily-ever-after with his one true Weasley love, Britain is thrilled to see the back of him..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Redhead Caught Red-Handed** _

_Ginevra Weasley, fiancée of our Golden Boy, Harry Potter, was photographed in the arms of former Hogwarts sweetheart and talented artist, Dean Thomas. The Holyhead Harpies chaser was in tears and her fellow Gryffindor offered her a shoulder to cry on. The level of familiarity they exhibited in each other’s presence seemed a little too close to be purely platonic. Was Ms. Weasley distraught over the rumours of her future husband cavorting with Death Eaters? Did Mr. Thomas offer any other forms of comfort beyond the already intimate photographs we printed? How does the Saviour feel about his betrothed in the arms of another man?..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_End of the Greatest Love Story_ **

_The entire world reels in shock as the Wedding of the Century between our Saviour and his blushing bride has been called off. Amid rumours of infidelity and homosexuality, Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley has cancelled the wedding, citing her busy travelling schedule as the main reason._

_"I will always love Harry, but it would never have worked between us."_

_When asked whether the break-up was related to recent rumours involving a third party, be it former Death Eater Draco Malfoy or up-and-coming artist Dean Thomas, Ms. Weasley remained tight-lipped and beat a hasty retreat…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Philandering Saviour_ **

_Following the recent end of his betrothal to his erstwhile fiancée, Harry Potter has become a bit of a playboy. He has been seen about town at events and functions accompanied by a different companion each and every time. Is the Chosen One compensating for a broken heart?_

_"It's true that he's been dating a lot to try and forget or pretend everything is alright," says a reliable source. "But, I don't think this is about Ginny. He's been like this for a while. If anything, I'd say even the engagement was a way for him to make up for something missing…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Death Eater's Second Chance_ **

_Is it really fair that a man who was at least indirectly responsible for all the death and destruction caused during You Know Who's reign of terror is currently leading a happy and tranquil life?  Five years after our dear readers successfully banished despised Death Eater Draco Malfoy from our home, he has been spotted once again and, by all accounts, living in peace and contentment in Tuscany.  Not many Death Eaters are left roaming free, yet it irks that even one is able to rebuild his life by acting respectable, as if he doesn't deserve our scorn._

_"He has friends, a career, he isn't bothering anyone.  Just leave him alone!" Long-time friend Pansy Parkinson-Pucey entreats..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Love is in the Air_ **

_Continuing with our Valentine's series on what the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelors look for in their ideal mate, we spoke with Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, who had this to say regarding the qualities of his dream partner:_

_"Brilliant, confident, snarky, with a biting wit and a touch of arrogance."_

  _And what of physical attributes?  Does the Boy Who Lived Twice still prefer redheads?_

  _"I tend to be attracted to slim blonds with lighter complexions."_

  _When asked if this ideal would be male or female, the Saviour refused to comment…_


	10. Chapter 10

**_New Evidence Found! Lord Malfoy Innocent_ **

_After the war against You-Know-Who, many Death Eaters were condemned to a life in Azkaban.  Those who had been found innocent but still suspected of Death Eater activity, such as the distinguished Lord Draconis Malfoy, were driven out of Wizarding Britain through the prejudice and cruelty of our citizens.  Now, new evidence has been uncovered that Lord Malfoy had not been a Death Eater, but a spy for the Light all along.  In fact, if it had not been for the information he provided at great peril to himself, we may all be currently serving under the Dark Lord..._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Potter: "I Had No Idea"_ **

  _According to the man who was responsible for the demise of the Dark Lord, he was not privy to the information that wronged war hero, Lord Draconis Malfoy, was instrumental in his victory._

  _"Dumbledore kept many secrets," Harry Potter said sadly, "This was one of them."_

  _Everyone knows that the Saviour has always despised his Slytherin rival and treated him cruelly. In fact, those of us who have always believed in Lord Malfoy’s innocence (and there are quite a few of us, aren’t there, dear readers?) have suspected that Potter was instrumental in driving the True Hero away.  How does he feel now that it has been proven he owes all his success and fame, and indeed his life, to the man he helped to exile?..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Order of Merlin to Be Awarded to Lord Malfoy_ **

_Is it too little too late? Wizarding Britain, in its rush to condemn, all but chased the wealthy and debonair Lord Draconis Malfoy from their lands. Now that evidence of not only his innocence, but also his instrumental involvement in the victory of the Light, has been unearthed, the fickle public wants to welcome him back with open arms. To make up for how badly it has wronged him, the Ministry of Magic now wants to throw the highest honour it has for heroes of the Wizarding War at the one man who should have received it in the first place. How will the proud Pureblood react to being hailed a hero after being ostracized for all these years?..._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Lord Malfoy to Return to Wizarding Britain_ **

_In a move that surprised everyone, Lord Draconis Malfoy has magnanimously declared that he will be returning to London to accept his Order of Merlin in a gala planned specifically for him. Despite deserving much better than the way our Ministry and citizens have treated him, Lord Malfoy has generously chosen to forgive and forget._

_"Wizarding Britain is my home and I'm proud to have served it well during the War. It is with great honour and humility that I will be accepting this award. It does not matter to me that it comes five years after the fact. I look forward to returning to the home I fought so hard to keep..."_


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Public Wants Draco Malfoy!_ **

_Has public opinion ever changed! The fangirls are rampant in preparation for the long-awaited return of Lord Draconis Malfoy. Long forgotten was the way they had ostracized him and driven him out of Wizarding Britain, hailing him a conquering hero. The following are excerpts from owls we have been endlessly receiving:_

_"He's so gorgeous! Did you see that picture of him you published? The one with him in leather?"_

_"He's such a rebel, and a hero, too! He's, like...the ANTI-HERO!"_

_"He's a wealthy Pureblood with a lordship. Is he single?"_

_"Who would be stupid enough to let him get away if they had him?"..._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lord Malfoy Breaks Female Hearts Everywhere_ **

_Last night's Ministry Gala in honour of Lord Draconis Malfoy marked the hero's first return to Wizarding Britain in five years. Many fans had been anticipating the return of the gorgeous Pureblood, but last night saw the end of many female dreams. Ever the one to defy expectations and set trends, Lord Malfoy announced his romantic inclinations and support of the LGBTQ2S community by publicly returning on the arm of handsome and wealthy Italian businessman, Gabriel Carini. Until last night, any information on the war hero's romantic status had simply been speculation. Now, it appears the couple has been together for some time and are quite serious..._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Is the Hatchet Buried...or Not?_ **

_For the first time since Lord Draconis Malfoy was exiled, he and former rival Harry Potter met face-to-face. We at_ The Prophet _had wondered how the Saviour would react now that it was proven he could not have won the war without the delectable Slytherin's help. Last night, at the Ministry Gala where Lord Malfoy finally received the Order of Merlin he was originally wrongfully denied, they talked easily, laughed like old friends, and the Chosen One's emerald eyes sparkled with life for the first time in a long while._

_That is, until they were interrupted by Lord Malfoy's handsome partner, Gabriel Carini. At this point, Mr. Potter's mood darkened and his legendary temper..._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Homosexuality in Wizarding Britain_ **

  _While homosexuality is not exactly taboo in Wizarding Britain, it has not been widely accepted either.  So, what did it mean for the movement when beloved war hero Lord Draco Malfoy returned home to receive the war's most honoured and prestigious award, very naturally on the arm of another man?_

  _"Lord Malfoy is a true hero," said LGBTQ2S rights activist Lorne Daniels, "It is extremely encouraging that such an esteemed public figure can have the strength to support such a worthwhile but controversial cause, and in such a casual and unobtrusive way as well."_

  _This could be taken as criticism of ANOTHER war hero, who broke off his betrothal several years ago amid rumours of homosexuality that he refused to confirm or deny..._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Saviour Caught with Pants Down_ **

_For years, many have speculated as to why the Boy Who Lived had remained single, escorting a different beauty to Ministry Galas and functions each and every time. The recent Gala honouring Lord Draco Malfoy fueled further speculation when Harry Potter attended stag for the first time ever and spent the evening gazing besottedly at his former rival. Now, speculation can run rampant, as our Saviour was caught in flagrante in an alley outside a Muggle bar with a blond gentleman reminiscent of a certain Slytherin._

_"This is NOT the way to come out," LGBTQ2S rights activist Lorne Daniels criticized..._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Closeted Truth Comes Out! Secret Source Reveals All_**

_My dear readers, at the time of the end of the Engagement of the Century, there had been speculation that the Saviour had once had an affair with our Dark Hero, breaking Ms. Ginevra Weasley's heart. Since we at_ The Prophet _have **always** believed in the virtue of Lord Malfoy, we reported this but put no stock into it. Now, we learn that it was the so-called "Noble" Gryffindor who broke our Hero's heart (after the brave Malfoy scion risked his life to save him, no less!) by cheating on him with that redheaded tramp! And then tried to salvage his reputation with a fake engagement to trick us all into believing his virtuous image!..._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Granger-Finnegan: "Leave Harry Alone!"_ **

_The Saviour's long-time friend and fellow war hero, Hermione Granger-Finnegan, has come forward in defence of her best friend._

_"You vultures have been after Harry for his entire life," she fumed. "You've always asked more of him, demanding that he live in the public eye to a higher moral standard than anyone can possibly follow.  He has been a prisoner of YOUR expectations, never being allowed to make his own choices in life and love.  He's given up everything he ever wanted because YOU expected differently from him, and now you blame him for not setting an example?  Let him live his life!"_

_Hmmm..."given up everything he ever wanted"?  Could this include a certain blond-haired..._


	21. Chapter 21

**_War Heroes Mend Fences_ **

_Yesterday afternoon, the magnanimous Lord Draco Malfoy and Saviour Harry Potter were spotted having ice cream at Fortescue's.  While they may or may not have previously met in private, this marks the first time the pair has been seen in public since the Ministry Gala.  Body language speaks volumes; while the Chosen One seemed as doe-eyed and besotted as a teenager on a first date, the debonair Slytherin seemed rigid and distant.  But then, if the gorgeous blond is wary around the man who is rumoured to have callously broken his heart, who can blame him?_

_"It's completely innocent," explained Blaise Zabini, best mate of Lord Malfoy.  "Potter wants to make amends, but Draco is understandably cautious.  Most people don't know that the two were..._ friends _...before Britain (and Potter) turned on Draco.  You can't blame the bloke for not wanting to set himself up for rejection again..."_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Potter: "Draco is Brilliant!"_ **

_In a recent press conference, War Hero Harry Potter went off on a tangent while discussing the charitable work he does for werewolves and other dark creatures.  When prodded about how members of British Wizarding Society have contributed to the betterment of our world, the Saviour couldn't help but gush like an adolescent girl over a particular example._

_"Draco Malfoy is a role model for all maligned Purebloods," Potter opined, "Having been horrendously ostracized and forced into exile, he still finds it in his heart to do some incredible work supporting and raising funds for war orphans.  As I've recently learned, it's a cause he's extremely passionate about."_

_Hmmm...since when has Potter been so complimentary of his former rival?..._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Potter Throws Snit After Missing Snitch_ **

_In a recent celebrity Quidditch tournament, former seeker rivals faced off once again, this time in the name of charity.  The Saviour of the Wizarding World, in the name of his foundation for werewolves, the soon-to-be-opened RJ Lupin Conservation Area, attempted to catch the snitch before the Dark War Hero, playing for_ his _charitable organization, the Snape Home for War Orphans.  The match lasted a nail-biting fourteen hours, but unlike their Hogwarts days, the sexy Pureblood caught the Snitch and led the Silver Serpents to a 250-20 victory._

_Potter refused to remain for post-match interviews, although it was unclear if his surliness was due to his loss or the passionate congratulatory snog Lord Malfoy received from his gorgeous partner..._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Heroes Together Again?_ **

_The Light and Dark War Heroes were spotted together in Diagon Alley once again, this time at Flourish & Botts.  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been spending more and more time together, although Lord Malfoy's friends still insist that the outings are purely platonic._

_"Potter has been trying hard to earn back Draco's trust and friendship," Malfoy's lifelong chum, Theodore Nott, insisted, "After everything he's done, Potter needs to prove he deserves having Draco back in his life.  But, Draco is as loyal as they come; he'd never cheat on Gabriel, particularly with someone who has shown in the past that he never considered Draco to be his equal..."_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Ex-Almost-Mrs. Saviour Returns!_ **

_After having been on tour for the season with the_ Holyhead Harpies _, the former fiancée of the Golden Boy returns. Her timing couldn't be more intriguing, so soon after the return of wronged war hero, Lord Draco Malfoy. Lord Malfoy's return has caused significant upheaval; his relaxed attitude towards homosexuality has made him half of the “It Couple” of the moment, while Ginevra Weasley's ex has been causing waves with his interest in the Slytherin, not to mention her own slaggy part in breaking them up in the first place._

_"All I've ever wanted was for Harry to be happy," she declared. "Since it was clearly something I could not give him, I hope Harry will be happy with his one true love..."_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Is History Repeating Itself?_ **

_The Boy Who Shags Anything That Moves was recently seen in Diagon Alley with his trollop of an ex-fiancée. Is he back to his immoral and indecent tricks?_

_The two were spotted greeting each other warmly, embracing in front of_ Flourish & Botts _, before onlookers began screaming obscenities and pelting them with tomatoes. Eager to defend our wronged Dark Hero and avenge his poor, victimized heart, the shopping public was quick to let both philanderers know how disliked and unwelcome they were. The couple fled down the Alley, wearing produce, before quickly apparating away._

_Spokesperson for the_ Holyhead Harpies _has recently announced that their star Chaser will be taking a short hiatus as ticket sales for their games continue to plummet..._


	27. Chapter 27

**_The Slytherin Ice Prince Expecting!_ **

_As if he hadn't just broken all female hearts around the world by introducing us to his gorgeous lover, wealthy businessman Gabriel Carini, Lord Draco Malfoy now puts an end to the hopes and dreams of bachelors by announcing that he is expecting an heir to the Malfoy line with his partner! The exceptionally handsome Dark War Hero was positively radiant in pregnancy as he was spotted shopping for baby paraphernalia with his partner. The two were obviously deeply in love as they walked hand-in-hand, stopping frequently to share kisses..._


	28. Chapter 28

**_The Saviour's Downward Spiral_ **

_Last night, Golden Boy Harry Potter showed that the gold is slightly tarnished as he became extremely intoxicated and belligerent at the Leaky Cauldron.  He was loud, obnoxious and rude to other patrons, screaming obscenities about babies and "beautiful blond gits", refusing to leave when asked by the owner of the establishment.  When his alcohol consumption was cut off, his infamous temper surfaced as he began to destroy his environs.  It took several of his Gryffindor companions to physically remove him from the premises, and not before he had caused thousands of Galleons in damages..._


	29. Chapter 29

**_Say it with a Broom_ **

_Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley yesterday, buying a child's version of the newest model of the_ Nimbus _broom.  Considering his own preference for the rival_ Firebolt _brand, Potter's purchase of a_ Nimbus _was curious…unless my dear readers consider the fact that_ Nimbus _is the preferred brand of a certain sexy Slytherin.  Is this new toy broom destined to be a gift for an as-yet unborn child, whose impending birth was recently announced by our own esteemed publication?  Is this the Saviour's way of proving to his former rival and fellow war hero, newly decorated Order of Merlin recipient, Lord Draconis Malfoy, that he wants to be a part of the baby's life?  And, what does Gabriel Carini…_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Whom Will Lord Malfoy Choose?_**

_Amid rumours that our Saviour is in love with him, will Lord Draco Malfoy leave his partner and father of his unborn child for the man with whom he has so much history?_

_"There is no choice," Lord Malfoy declared, "When I met Gabriel, it was at a particularly low point in my life.  He stood by me and supported me in everything I did.  He never treated me as if I were inferior, never made me feel like I didn't deserve him.  He loves me no matter what, whether I'm a hero or a failure.  He's the only person who has never been ashamed of me."_

_"Besides," he added, "Harry is just a friend; he has always made it clear that he doesn't have lasting romantic feelings for me. He has never hesitated to let me know how I wouldn't fit into his world…"_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Violence Breaks Out in Diagon Alley_ **

The Prophet  _has exclusive photos of the altercation that broke out this morning in Diagon Alley between our Saviour, Harry Potter, and debonair business mogul Gabriel Carini. What started as an argument quickly descended into punches and hexes. There have been many rumours regarding the nature of the relationship between Mr. Potter and Lord Draco Malfoy, who is currently expecting Mr. Carini's child. The Slytherin Ice Prince had recently been seen in tears after a tongue-lashing from his former rival, perhaps because of a quote from the gorgeous blond that we printed in a recent edition regarding the platonic nature of their relationship…_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Can The Saviour Be Saved?_**  


_The Saviour of the Wizarding World may need to be saved in his own right, having exhibited some rather erratic behaviour lately. First, there was a verbal altercation with his erstwhile rival and rumoured current love interest, the delectable Lord Draconis Malfoy, that left the latter in heartbreaking tears. Then, there was a physical altercation with his supposed current rival of the heart, debonair businessman Gabriel Carini. Mr. Potter fluctuates at an alarming rate between supportive friend of expecting parents, and jealous lover who let his true love get away. Will he make up his mind or has he lost it completely?..._


	33. Chapter 33

**_Has The Chosen One Chosen The One?_ **

  _Harry Potter was recently spotted making a purchase in the ring section of the jewelry store. Is the Boy Who Lived finally ready to settle down?_

  _"I saw a ring and liked it, that's all," the Chosen One defended. "I have no intention of proposing to anyone."_

  _Sources say that his purchase was a diamond and emerald ring set in twisted yellow and white gold that was both elegant and masculine. If he has no plans to propose, perhaps our Saviour just needs to dream in green and silver..._


	34. Chapter 34

**_The Zen Saviour_ **

_The Saviour appears to have finally found his inner peace.  Recently, our hero, Harry Potter, has seemed madder than the Mad Hatter with the way he kept oscillating between being a supportive friend and a jealous former lover to Lord Draconis Malfoy.  Ever since he was seen purchasing an engagement ring, however, his behaviour seems to have settled and his violent temper appears reined in.  We at_ The Prophet _had originally speculated that the emerald ring was intended for a certain former Slytherin, but perhaps another has won the heart of the Boy Who Lived.  If Mr. Potter is planning his wedding, that may explain his newfound contentment..._


	35. Chapter 35

**_"Harry is Not Engaged!"_ **

_Friends of the Boy Who Lived have been working overtime denying that our favourite Gryffindor has proposed to some lucky lady or gentleman.  After having been spotted purchasing a very specific piece of jewelry, rumours have been running rampant about the identity of the intended recipient.  However, those who claim to know our Hero best have been endlessly denying these rumours, insisting that the purchase was frivolous and that the ring was still in Potter's possession.  But then, how well do these people really know Potter, if they didn't even know that he had been madly in love with the dark and dapper Draco Malfoy for years?..._


	36. Chapter 36

**_Mystery Solved: The Chosen One Tells All_ **

_"It's true," Potter was unknowingly overheard confessing to an unidentified friend, "I am completely, irrevocably, unequivocally in love with Draco Malfoy.  I have always belonged to him.  I tried to deny it; I rejected and abandoned him because the world expected me with Ginny and I was ashamed to be in love with a Death Eater.  I ignored what a great person he truly was, probably the best person I know.  He may be prickly and difficult, but he has a heart of pure gold and isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in, no matter how unpopular.  I'm not worthy of him, after everything I've done, but he's all I ever wanted.  I know he's with Carini and I won't interfere, but if he's ever willing to take me back, I'll be waiting for him..."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Daily Prophet _'s Day in Court_**

_We at_ The Daily Prophet _are being brought up on charges of invasion of privacy by The Saviour.  Harry Potter claims that we had no right to record and print a private conversation he was having at_ The Leaky Cauldron _.  However, how is it our fault that Potter chose to divulge his deepest secrets in public?_

_As it happens, the story was brought to us by a reliable source who had also been patronising the establishment at that time.  And, when a story is brought to us and verified to be true, we have a duty to report it to our readers, who indeed have the right to know._

The Daily Prophet _has refused to reveal the source of our information.  If Potter had not wanted to be overheard, he should have been more discreet…_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Tragedy for Lord Malfoy_ **

_Tragedy struck yesterday afternoon when Lord Draco Malfoy collapsed in pain while strolling along Diagon Alley.  Ever the hero, Harry Potter, his companion at the time, quickly picked him up and brought him straight to St. Mungo's.  Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, Lord Malfoy had miscarried._

_"Lord Malfoy is weak but resting comfortably," a St. Mungo's Healer reassures us, "He is also grieving his loss.  Please give him the time and privacy he needs."_

_Rumour has it that, while the Chosen One remained by his former rival's side, the baby's other father, Gabriel Carini, did not arrive until hours later…_


	39. Chapter 39

**_The Chosen One Becomes the Guilty One_ **

_Incurably noble Harry Potter is said to be overwrought with guilt, blaming himself for the recent miscarriage of rival-turned-not-so-secret-crush, Lord Draco Malfoy.  We hear that he believes his overheard confession of love, which we reported here_ , _had led to increased tension between Malfoy and his lover.  That he lost his suit against_ The Prophet _for invasion of privacy does nothing to assuage said guilt._

_"Harry thinks it's all his fault," says an anonymous source, "He insists he should have been more careful, cast a_ Muffliato _or something.  He thinks the fights between Malfoy and his boyfriend about that article added to Malfoy's stress.  Male pregnancies are difficult at the best of times; the increased blood pressure from the constant arguing couldn't have helped..."_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Lord Malfoy Abandoned_ **

_It seemed only weeks ago that Lord Malfoy had declared that his lover, business mogul Gabriel Carini, was the one person who stood by him through thick and thin.  Now, only a week after the loss of their child, it has been rumoured that Mr. Carini has returned to Tuscany while our beloved war hero is still convalescing._

_"No one is to blame," says Pansy Parkinson-Pucey, one of Lord Malfoy's best friends, "Sometimes, it's just too painful for two people to stay together.  It would be a constant reminder of what they lost."_

_Lord Malfoy has not been completely abandoned, however.  It seems that Harry Potter has rarely left his side…_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Potter: "Draco Needs You!"_ **

_A reliable source here at_ The Daily Prophet _has reported that, before his departure and abandonment of his loyal love, Tuscan businessman Gabriel Carini had had another altercation with his romantic rival, Harry Potter. However, unlike what our readers would have believed, it seems The Saviour was not intent on winning the blond beauty for himself. Far from it, as our source claims; he was actually overheard begging the Italian to stay by his lover's side._

_"You can't leave him!" he was heard to say, "Draco loves you and needs you right now!  He can’t lose you, too!"..._


	42. Chapter 42

**_Our Self-Sacrificing Saviour_ **

_Further to an article we previously printed detailing our War Hero's selfless act in sacrificing his own happiness by trying to convince the lover of the man he loves to remain by his side, we have now learned more details._

_It would seem that, for the sake of his love's happiness, Harry Potter had offered to Italian businessman Gabriel Carini that he would permanently remove himself from their lives. All he asked in return was that Carini be there for Lord Malfoy during his recovery and thereafter. Carini, however, had decided that losing his child was too much and could no longer bear to even be in the same country as our Dark Hero..._


End file.
